


Across the Street

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, sweet lovely girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: Jade Harley always wonders about her neighbour who never shuts her blinds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from absolutely ages ago lol

Jade Harley had a neighbour right across the street that never closed her blinds, and that irritated and interested her at the same time. 

The neighbour in question was a young woman around her age, attractive with flowing black hair and darker skin than Jade’s own tan skin. She always seemed to be smiling and wearing jewellery. 

Jade had seen her naked, of course. After all, it did seem to be that woman’s bedroom where she changed her clothes. She couldn’t help but stare, blushing, at the beautiful figure the woman ought to be proud of: curvy, with enough weight to make her appear solid and strong. Perhaps she played sports. Perhaps she was on a swim team. 

Jade was too nervous to get her attention. She weighed up the pros and cons of doing so: the woman might get offended or scared because she was being watched. She might report   
Jade to the landlord. On the other hand, she could be happy to meet her, and perhaps become a new friend.

Or maybe more.

Jade was enchanted by the beautiful woman; the shimmy in each step, the way she smiled. Jade especially loved her smile.

But of course, nerves overcame her each time, and she could do nothing but watch her silently.

Until one day, a note was slipped under her apartment door. It said:

“Hi there! I sea you across the road from me and was wondering if you wanted to chat but was too nervous? It’s perfectly swell to give me a wave, but I left my number in case you want to talk! ~Feferi.”

There was a phone number at the bottom of the note, and Jade immediately dialed it, rushing to her bedroom window. She could see Feferi in the window as usual, but this time she was looking back, grinning as she answered her own phone.

“Hi there! I can see you!” Feferi squealed in delight from the other side, waving at Jade. 

"Hehe, I can see you too!” Jade replied, returning the wave.

The two women chatted, getting to see but also hear each other across the street, making arrangements to go out sometime, and seeing each other blush and smile.

The smile that Jade especially liked.


End file.
